Reflection
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: (Set after Hades) Saga has some troubles with his other self as his bound with his twin flares to unknow strenght. Can Kanon tame Saga's dark side? Warning: Lemonish,Yaoi,Twincest.


**Author's notes**: This is my first Saint Seiya fanfic so please be gentle as I'm still trying to get the feel of the characters. This story is set after Hades (I know, very original ) and for this fic sake's the Gold Saints are alive. Since Kanon is my favourite character I can hardly do otherwise. I tried to focus on Saga's and Kanon's relationship only so the story may suffer from the 'time-wrap' syndrome sometimes. I'm sorry about that, think of the story as an anime episode for the construction if that help. ;;;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya or the Gold Saints unfortunately. They are copyright of Masami Kurumada, I'm just borrowing the Saints for the purpose of the fic. Don't worry they are all well treated and fed (at default of being paid).

**Warning**: Yaoi, twincest, lemonish content, some angst (a tiny bit I swear), some humor and romance. This is a SagaxKanon pairing so run away now if you don't like it. I'm not trying to make a point or anything nor am I a pervert; I'm trying just to explore the relationship between the two Gemini twins. As such don't flame me, you will just be ignored. Beside you have been fairly warned so don't sue me if you can't be bother to read the warning. I tried my best but keep in mind I'm French and that I don't have a beta reader, so some faults may have slipped by me unnoticed.

Reflection

By Shadow of Arashi

Gemini Saga blinked, still quite not believing what he was seeing. Dazed, he could only stare in shock at what he recognized to be the Aries Temple; and his beloved Goddess Athena.

Realisation finally came crashing down on him.

They had done it this time, they had won! The last Holy War was over and they were -_all_- here, safe and -_alive_-.

/_We have the Bronze Saints and Athena to thank for that miracle_./

Saga thought, his mind still in a daze as he watched the other Gold Saints who seemed just as overwhelmed as he was and relieved to be back to Sanctuary. Saga took a shaky step forward, resting a hand casually against one of the walls of the Aries Temple as he walk and smiled.

His thoughts were still in a mess but he knew the reasons of his second life, thanks to Athena. The dear goddess had just finished explaining the situation to a bunch of startled Gold Saints, all of them trying to understand what they were doing in front of the Aries Temple.

After their last sacrifice the Gold Saints had missed the final battle against Hades, where the Bronzes Saints ended up upsetting the Universe's balance with Hades' "unexpected" death. To prevent any damaged Zeus, Poseidon and Athena had joined their force to save Hades (to most of the Saints' horror), which allow the frail balance to restore itself as the death of a God would have had terrific consequences.

Under Zeus' orders Hades promised to stay in his own realm from now on and to seal the new "deal" between the Gods, the underworld Lord was allowed to bring back the deceased Gold Saints as well as his 108 Spectres.

It was a miracle.

Athena herself couldn't believe her luck, couldn't believe her precious Saints who had sacrifice so much for her already were all standing by her side again.

It was the greatest gift she could ever receive.

The gentle Goddess gave a bright smile to her Saints as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. The Gold and Bronze Saints responded to their beloved Goddess by a smile of their own, the emotions overwhelming even the coldest of them like the Cancer Saint Death Mask who wasn't even pretending to the hide the wetness in his eyes.

Then, another thought hit Saga. If they had been all brought back from the dead, where was his brother?

The Gemini Saint felt his heart stop for a while as he glanced around the area. His heart started beating again when he spotted his twin standing a few feet away.

Kanon was standing on the side and a little behind everyone else, as if he wasn't completely at ease among the others Gold Saints. He seemed to be almost -_intimidated_- (ashamed would be closer to the truth, we are talking about a man who didn't hesitate in manipulating a God; Saga reminded himself) by them except Milo, since the younger twin of Saga was practically -_hiding_- behind the Scorpio Saint and seemed to be looking for something.

It instantly remind Saga of their childhood, when they first came to Sanctuary. Back then Kanon was much gentler than he was now, a sweet and carefree child who would only listen to his older twin he cherished. He hadn't had to face the hardship that would turn him into the dark soul the Saints will come to know yet and Saga could now see in him that same boy who used to hide behind him when they were children.

It made him smile, because it mean his little brother, his beloved twin was still there somewhere deep inside this hardened warrior.

Saga stepped forward when Kanon, who had finally turned in his direction, locked their eyes together and froze.

Saga could swear Kanon stopped breathing. In the wide, now soft blue eyes the older Gemini Saint could see all the emotions his twin felt, all the emotions Kanon had hidden for so long and that he known to be there.

Looking into his brother's eyes Saga knew his twin, his innocent little brother who look up to him, was almost back.

With tears in his eyes Saga took another step, feeling his twin wasn't ready to move by himself yet. No his twin was waiting for Saga to make the first move as always, to show him it was alright and that he didn't have to hide any longer, that he could stop playing pretend and let go...

And it was exactly the sign the younger twin was waiting for.

Kanon seemed to snap out of his day dream and the ex general, who had regressed to a child like state for the occasion, broke into a run. Saga caught his twin swiftly when Kanon thrown himself into his brother's arms, his body shaking lightly against his twin's strong chest.

If he still had doubts they were now totally gone. Saga felt the urge to reach out to Kanon with his cosmos and indulge in it, only to realise with delight that their connection was still there when his younger twin reached back. All the love, caring and worshipping they shared was there for him to 'read' into his twin's cosmos.

Saga hugged his twin contently, burying his face into the magnificent river of blue silk that was his twin's hair. He fervently thanked every deities he knew of that nobody was watching them so he could share this rather intimate moment with Kanon, and also because he knew his brother would have never dare to act as he did otherwise.

"Sa... Saga..."

Kanon murmured, barely forcing the word past his lips, his throat suddenly hurting from the maelstrom that was his emotions.

"Hush, little brother. It's okay."

Saga caressed the soft hair against his cheek, eyes closed, not wishing to break this magical moment.

"I miss you..."

Kanon still murmured, trying to hide in his brother's arms. Saga merely smiled and hold him tighter.

Now they could have the second chance they both deserved and Saga was not going to let it slip between his fingers.

Kanon smiled to himself as he watched his brother's antics. He was currently sitting on Saga's bed, slightly curled up onto himself while his twin was turning the Third House -_their house, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming_- inside out trying to find some spare sleep wear for him and enjoying himself very much.

They had barely managed to return to their House a few moments ago and were literally ready to kneel over. It was mostly due to the rather long and exhausting cheers their victory and the pleasure they had to be alive had brought.

None of the Saints felt like leaving the others or their Goddess and it was only exhaustion which chased them to their respective Temples.

It had been a rather funny sight indeed to see, for say, a sheepish Aldebaran carrying an almost out cold but -_giggling_- Cancer Saint to his Temple or Milo staggering toward the Scorpio House singing like a drunken man.

Kanon's smile widened at the memory before his thoughts turned toward the little scene he had shared with Saga in front of the Aries Temple. To know the brother he had wanted to sacrifice everything for in their younger years had taken him back and still loved him was more than he had ever hope for.

He felt like the happiest man alive and realised he was, for what had he done to deserve Athena's pardon, Milo's friendship or his brother's love? Nothing, or so little...

Still in his daydream he was almost caught unaware when Saga emerged from the closet with a little shoot of victory, before throwing the clothes he had found to his brother.

"There, that should do for now. We will take care of the rest tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

Saga offered a grin to his twin who was now busy undressing. He stifled a laugh when Kanon thrown carelessly his old tunic on a nearby chair, exactly like he used to do when they still lived together. Saga turned away, suddenly feeling a bit too warm but kept an eye on his brother discreetly, wondering if his twin will choose to sleep alone or by his side like in their childhood.

He knew which one -**_he_**- wanted...

"You know I don't mind Saga, now come here I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

Was all the answer the Gemini Saint received. When he turned completely to face Kanon his brother was already laying under the covers waiting for him.

Saga smiled -_something he seemed to be doing a lot lately_- and crossed the distance between himself and the bed before sliding under the bed's covers.

Instinctively, he passed his arms around his twin in this familiar gesture he used to comfort Kanon when they first came to Sanctuary. He got the desired reaction when Kanon didn't pull away, melting into his embrace instead before closing his eyes with a sigh.

The two Gemini Saints fell asleep in each others arms, truly at peace for the first time in 13 years.

_2 weeks later..._

Saga gritted his teeth and couldn't help but growl softly when he heard Kanon laugh at something Milo said.

Ever since they came back from the Holy War against Hades he had watched, with a growing sense of dread, Milo getting -_very_- friendly with his twin.

It had started with small things, like Milo proposing to train with Kanon. Then came his habit to follow his twin to the baths, first with one of the others Saints then alone. Or like now, whispering things in his brother's ears and almost feeding him his diner in public.

To Saga who practically didn't leave his twin's side since their return from the dead, it was like Milo had stuck a dagger in his back.

Kanon was smiling openly by now, eyes shining and was obviously delighted by whatever the Scorpio Saint had whispered in his ear. Kanon shook his head, still laughing, making his silky blue hair shimmer in the soft light with his movements.

Saga watched it all in silent awe, before quickly turning his head away when Milo ruffled the mentioned silky blue hair of his twin in an affectionate gesture, his heart tightening painfully in his chest.

He couldn't bear it anymore; he had to get out of here. Now.

Saga left the rejoicing group silently, slipping away from the table, and additionally the room, unnoticed. Almost unnoticed would be more exact, for one person had immediately spotted the departing Gemini Saint.

Kanon had noticed, watching his brother's abrupt retreat with confused eyes.

/_What's wrong Saga? Why aren't you happy? You seem so sad sometimes... I thought you were past this melancholy of your. It isn't because of me, is it?_/

"Kanon? What's wrong?"

Milo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The Scorpio Saint was watching him with concern, breaking at the same time the dark cloud floating over his head. But it only last for a minute, till Kanon remembered his twin wasn't here by his side.

He didn't like it when Saga's warm presence wasn't by his side. After forcing himself into believing he hated his twin for so long, he couldn't stand to be separated from him again.

To Kanon it almost felt like he was 8 years old again. When Saga was here, Kanon was once again the carefree and happy child he thought had definitely died in Cap Sounion; the slightly rebel and irresponsible one of the pair who always gave in into his twin and who couldn't even bear to be apart from his other half.

He had started to feel that way again the last two weeks around Saga, that same way that scared him and made him distance himself from his brother all those years ago, because he couldn't stand the thought of watching his brother slip away in favor of his duty while himself had stayed so dependant of his twin.

Kanon didn't mind this time though. His brother needed him, that all he needed to know. He had went through enough not to let Saga slip away again from him so quickly after being finally together again.

"Nothing's wrong Milo, I'm fine. I'm a bit tired though so I guess I will leave early, don't wait for me."

Kanon didn't wait for an answer and left as discreetly as his brother, firmly intending to figure out what was bothering his twin and leaving a confused Scorpio Saint to stare at his retreating back.

Saga slammed violently the door of his room in despair before leaning against the smooth wood for a minute, hoping to calm himself.

When it became evidence that his heart wouldn't leave him alone, Saga slowly dragged his weary body toward his bed where he slumped down with a sigh, ignoring the squeak of protest coming from the old furniture.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't chase the dark thoughts that were haunting him.

He didn't understand, he -_should_- be happy. He had all the reasons to be happy now that the Earth and Athena were safe and that his twin...

Saga groaned out loud and rolled over on his bed.

He couldn't hide anymore; he had been doing it for too long already. It was time for him to face the truth. For he did have a problem. A wonderful one mind you and that answered to one name.

**_Kanon_**.

He couldn't stand to see his twin so happy with someone else. -**That**- was his problem. Saga felt degusted with himself for being so over protective with his little brother.

Hell, who was he kidding? He was much closer to an -_obsessive_- brother than even an overprotective one. He thought he had destroyed those thoughts along with his dark side but obviously he had been wrong. He was wrong for he was in love... with his twin.

His own brother, his -**_twin_**- brother, his Kanon.

Saga felt he could tear the whole piece apart so high was his frustration.

"Why do I feel this way! He is my own brother for god's sake!"

Saga bit his lips, knowing even as the words rushed past his lips that he didn't believe it himself. That was the most disturbing part. He knew he loved his twin in more than a brotherly way and it -_didn't_- bother him.

Why should it? It just seems so natural. They were born together, they grew up together and they were all they had and all they need in the world for so long. His younger twin looked up to him and he jealously watched over his brother, going as far as to hide his existence to protect him.

They were deeply linked together since their birth, it was only natural this sort love would follow. It was simple logic for Saga, once he dropped his act and faced his feelings.

That didn't make it any easier for him though.

He wasn't sure how to approach this rather... sensitive topic with Kanon. He had to talk to him sooner or later, or he may just lose his mind, -**again**-.

If there was one thing that terrifies Saga more than anything, it was the idea that one day he may revert back to his psychotic dark side. The idea alone was enough to have him shaking uncontrollably.

"Saga I know you are here. Can I come in? Please..."

Saga nearly bit his tongue in shock.

The Gemini Saint almost jumped out of his bed when his twin's deep voice suddenly called to him from the other side of the door and his eyes grown slightly wider. He hadn't even felt him approaching, so deep he was in his misery.

Saga was tempted to ignore Kanon but the worry tone of his twin quickly pushed this idea to the back of his mind. He had said -_please_-. Kanon never used that word, or so little that Saga had no recollection of ever hearing it from his brother's lips.

"Come in little brother, its open."

There, better to get it over with now instead of prolonging the inevitable confrontation they both know they need to have. Saga had finished straightening his body from his position on the bed when Kanon stepped into the room, silent as a shadow.

Kanon stared at his brother for a minute, before bowing his head slightly, his long hair falling into his face.

"Saga... Something's bothering you, I can feel it. Why did you run off like that tonight? You had no reason to disappear like this; we both know Athena and the other Gold Saints forgave you just like they forgave me. So... is it... because of me? Did I do or said something to cause this reaction in you? I don't want a repeat of what happened 13 years ago so you better tell me what's wrong Saga, I don't want to lose you again!"

Kanon took a deep breath; there he had done it. He had lain out on the open all he had to say. He had rushed his speech as not to be interrupted by his brother and now he was waiting, rather anxiously if he was honest with himself, his twin's reaction. He just hoped he wouldn't live to regret his decision. He wasn't one to speak so freely of his feelings but choose to trust his twin nonetheless, after all Saga was the one in touch with his feelings and should understand him.

"Kanon..."

Saga chocked on his words, trying to find the strength to ease his brother's sorrow, to find one coherent thought among the storm that was raging in his head. He was ready to lose the battle when he caught a glimpse of his brother's bright eyes, his twin having finally decided to raise his head to look at him. It was enough to clear his head.

"You have done nothing wrong Kanon, you aren't the reason for my current... mood swings so don't concern yourself with me alright?"

When Kanon didn't seem convinced, Saga raised a hand to prevent him from speaking and continued.

"I know what you are going to say Kanon. Never think of yourself as lesser than me or responsible for everything that goes wrong. The past is the past and believe me, you are actually helping me."

The Gemini Saint concluded, the hint of a smile tugging on his lips. He hadn't lied, Kanon wasn't really the problem and he -_was_- the source of his current happiness…

Milo, or rather Kanon's friendship with Milo, was the real danger to his sanity. But he couldn't do this to his brother.

Kanon never had any friends for as long as Saga remembered. He never had the chance to befriend anyone since no one even -_knew_- he existed. In his youth his brother only had loneliness, bitterness and the knowledge to be forever nothing but his brother's faithful shadow as a possible future.

The second Gemini Saint had known himself to be doomed to never have a life on his own and to appear only when his brother couldn't serve his purpose. It was no wonder he snapped and tried to change his destiny by all means available.

Kanon seemed puzzled by his brother's words but thankfully also less anxious than before. It was with relief then that Saga saw his twin giving up on -**that**- particular part of this… delicate and rather thorny -_if not painful_- topic. But the younger twin was not giving up on him, as he soon found out, when Kanon sat down on the bed next to him.

"If I'm not the cause to your current sadness, would you care to enlighten me dear brother? I know something is still bothering you."

Saga tried to think of a coherent answer, an easy and believable lie that could solve his dilemma. When he couldn't come up with anything that would satisfy his lively twin, the Gold Saint went for another tactic.

The truth.

"I'm not even sure myself why I feel this way Kanon. Believe me when I figure it out you will be the first to know."

So who care if it was a half truth? He certainly didn't.

Kanon raised an eyebrow, apparently measuring the sentences he had been graced with. When he didn't comment on it Saga knew he was safe, at least for a little while. The Gemini Saint felt slightly guilty for giving a half truth to his brother, especially when Kanon accepted everything from his older twin with virtually no complains like in their childhood. The feeling was quickly erased through when Kanon curled up next to his brother with the apparent intention to stay by his side.

"You are going to stay with me all night?"

Saga wondered out loud, pleased with himself when two clear blue eyes focused on him -_and him only_-.

"Do you mind?"

Kanon demanded simply, not moving from his spot. He had a feeling his brother didn't want him to go, one of the advantages of being twins.

"No."

The reply was equally simple.

The twins smiled at each other, glad to be at peace again with each other and themselves, at least for a while.

Kanon pushed one long lock of blue hair out of his face absently, enjoying the wind as he baths in the glorious morning sun. The second Gemini Saint sighed contently and closed his eyes. Nothing appeased his heart like the beauty of nature, the wind and -_surprisingly enough_- water elements being on top of his list.

There were times Kanon felt he could do nothing but bask into the peaceful and gentle atmosphere which currently wrap Sanctuary all days. It still surprised him to no end to see that he, who thought of himself as a man of war and action, could learn to appreciate this calm so much. Then again, he had fought enough in his life to properly recognize the value of this small blessing.

The only thing missing from this perfect picture was his brother. Since their little conversation five days ago Saga hadn't show any intention to go back to his mood swings and Kanon was thankful for that small blessing.

This wasn't the only thing he was thankful for though. Kanon enjoyed the time his twin spend with him and appreciated greatly Saga's efforts to make up for lost time but the situation confused him, or rather his -_feelings_- on the subject confused him.

He feared that the devotion and love he felt for his twin were starting to overwhelm him. He had always knew his bound with his brother was strong, but Kanon was feeling like it was getting out of hands with their new found closeness and it scared him a little.

But which part scared him the most; the strength of his feelings or his feelings itself, Kanon wasn't too kind in finding out for now. A part of him whispered he was only lying to himself and that he already knew the answer.

Kanon shook the thought away and stretched his body when a familiar presence stirred the Gemini Saint from his 'activities'. He opened one eye lazily, having already recognized his visitor.

"Hello Kanon, you are enjoying the sun again?"

The grinning Scorpio Saint looked down at the long blue haired man, his face partly hidden in the shadows created by the play of the sun. Kanon grinned back but didn't make one move to get up from his position.

"Hello to you too Milo, as you can see I'm still enjoying the sun. It's very relaxing, you should try it."

Milo burst out laughing, shaking his head from side to side in an amused gesture before sitting down next to the second Gemini Gold Saint, his cloth gleaming in the sun light like a thousands of little stars.

"Is this your way to tell me, in a subtle manner mind you, that I'm too energetic?"

"Take it anyway you want. What bring you here? You didn't come all the way here just to chit chat or admire the view, right?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you? Well it fit me so I'm not complaining. Actually I need to speak to you about something. Something important for me, it's kind of like a confession actually…"

Milo's voice abruptly changed from joking to serious, startling Kanon. The change was clear and deliberate, a hint to the Gemini Saint that Kanon understood. Kanon sat up straight and looked at Milo, showing he was ready to listen what his friend had to say.

Milo gazed at him for a little while, to the point Kanon wondered if he was going to start anytime soon or hadn't simply forgot what he meant to say -_no matter how unlikely Milo was to forget in the first place_-. He didn't have to wait any longer though when Milo, who seemed like he had gather his spirits back, suddenly caught his face in his hands and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Kanon went totally rigid in shock.

This was -**NOT**- the kind of confession he was expecting from the Scorpio!

Milo seemed to take his passivity for rejection -_it was a rejection in a way_- and slowly pulled away, breathing slightly more erratic than before.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too forward Kanon, but this was the best way I could think of to show you my… -_problem_-. I take it this wasn't what you were expecting."

Milo offered with a sad smile. Kanon finally seemed to snap out of his state of shock and shook his head lightly, but didn't leave his spot by the Scorpio's side. The second Gemini Saint seemed to think his answer, before speaking quietly and slowly, as if measuring his words.

"No indeed it wasn't. I'm flattered you think of me this way Milo; I didn't even suspect you had an interest in me. I thought we were just friends. I'm sorry Milo… but I don't feel that way for you. I like you a lot but as a friend. Beside I…"

Kanon stopped himself before he could go any further. He couldn't risk blurting out his secret. Milo was his best friend but he wasn't so sure the Scorpio Saint would still want to be close to him if he knew the real reason of his rejection…

How could he tell him he was thinking of his own brother right now!

Milo didn't seem too fazed though and waved his hand, clearly dismissing the topic.

"It's ok, you don't have to justify yourself. If you are not interested in me like this I won't push you. I hope we can still be friends though."

Kanon blinked, before gracing his friend with a malicious look, his eyes sparkling with humor and his previous dark thoughts forgotten.

"That's a quick recovery Milo! Don't worry I'm just teasing you, of course I still want to be your friend. I'm glad you are taking it so well, do you have anyone else in mind? That could explain some things..."

Kanon grinned widely, looking up directly into Milo's clear blue eyes. The Scorpio Saint couldn't help but chuckle at this little moment of complicity between them and made a 'tss' noise.

"Now now Kanon, for what kind of man do you take me for? Can't I take things like a mature person and get it over with?"

Kanon burst out laughing at this, not because of the sentence itself but because of the tone used by Milo to say it. Milo had been very serious in his tone and expression but his eyes shone with the same glint as Kanon, letting the second Gemini Saint knew he was kidding and enjoying this just as much as Kanon.

"And Saga says I'm the immature one."

Kanon gasped between laughers, joined in by Milo who had given in and had cracked up as well.

When the two friends managed to get themselves under control, they were breathing heavily and panting but they didn't care. Milo leaned back against the soft grass and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad -**you**- took it so well too you know, I wished all rejections could end up in laughers like this one."

Kanon paused for a moment as he lay down next to Milo.

"I heard you Milo, I heard you..."

If he heard it, the Scorpio Saint didn't comment on the sad, wishful note in his friend's voice.

None of them noticed the shadow walking away angrily behind them.

When Kanon stepped into the Gemini Temple the first thing he noticed was the darkness.

Puzzled, Kanon glanced around him warily. His brother hated the darkness and always left the light on until the last moment. It wasn't like Saga to suddenly turn every single lights in the Temple out.

"Saga?"

Kanon called cautiously, taking a few small steps into the Third House.

As he half expected it, no one answered and Kanon's inner sense of danger suddenly flared into the red.

"_I'm here little brother_."

Kanon's heart missed a beat and he stumbled, barely catching himself by leaning against the wall.

This dark voice... it wasn't his brother! It was -**him**-!

A shadow Kanon hadn't noticed moved in a corner, the younger twin watching in mute terror as -he- walked forward, -his- cosmos flaring to wrap him into a warm sheet of light and allowing Kanon to see -**his**- face.

Standing in all his cursed glory was the "_other Saga_". The possessed Saga, the demonic half of his brother and second personality who had kill Shion and tried to kill Athena, completed with the black hair and blood red eyes was standing in front of him.

"How?"

Was all Kanon could whisper in his horror.

He couldn't believe it! The shock left Saga's twin feeling numb and devastated. His beloved brother who had feared -**this**- situation more than anything was possessed once again.

"Saga! Saga what happened to you! I thought you said you would never give in into your dark side again!"

Kanon pleaded, his brain working furiously to find what could have awaken the other side of his twin and wondering if his attitude five days ago hadn't been a hint he hadn't caught on.

The Other Saga didn't reply, simply keeping on watching calmly his brother who was currently cursing mentally every deities under the sun. This calm wasn't exactly normal coming from the second personality of Saga and Kanon knew it.

As such the younger twin felt quite ready to panic when the Other Saga advanced toward him, Kanon instinctively backing away against the wall as far as he could. He already had the '_pleasure_' to meet his brother's other side and he wasn't willing to repeat the experiment anytime soon. Kanon was ready to blow a fuse in his panic when the Other Saga slammed his body against the wall painfully, before raising his face sharply to stare into his brother now blood red eyes.

He didn't have the time to scream, his mouth being otherwise occupied in a forceful kiss by the Other Saga.

Kanon's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock, and the second Gemini Saint thought confusedly that he might be under the spell of ones of Ikki's infamous illusions. It was just too much for the ex marina. But he was quickly brought back to reality when the "_Other Saga_" tried to undone his belt, while a wandering hand buried itself in his long blue hair.

Kanon finally reacted and tried to push away this body which was suffocating him, but without much success. Saga was still stronger than him, beside he wasn't in the best of position to fight back and he didn't dare hurt his brother… Kanon knew Saga would never forgive himself later on; no need to add to his misery.

"Saga _please stops it!_"

Kanon gasped out as soon as the Other Saga pulled away to let him breath, leaving him trembling uncontrollably from head to toes.

The Other Saga frowned but didn't back down. Quite the contrary in fact; as he tugged on one long lock of his twin's hair to bring his face closer to his own, seemingly ignoring his twin's protestations.

"_Not a chance my lovely. Now that I've got you where I want you I'm not going to let you go_."

The dark, seductive whisper in his ear cause Kanon to shiver, both in fear and something else, something that scared the ex general even more than the caress of his brother.

Anticipation.

Kanon couldn't lie to himself. He had always needed and loved his brother, first in a brotherly way then with a more -_controversial_- sort of love that Kanon himself hadn't been completely aware of. Now that he had admitted to himself the feelings he had for his older twin, he was torn between giving in and running away. A part of him wanted those soft touches, the feel of his brother's lips against his own… But he had to remind himself that this -_wasn't_- Saga. It was the dark side of his brother, a twisted parody of Saga's gentle soul and nothing else.

It was enough to bring tears in his eyes, for he was sure Saga would never touch him in such a way if he was himself. He was brought back to his present trouble when the hand which was wandering previously in his hair slide lower to stop on his chest, awakening new and delicious sensations in its trail.

"_Beside you started it so don't play coy with me now. You shouldn't have play like that with -**his**- feelings and that Scorpio boy. You really need a lesson my dear, and since Saga can't bring himself to take what he wants and give what you are -**both**- dieing for, I have to take things in my own hands again._"

Kanon stared at his brother blankly, not quite sure he had understood what the Other Saga was talking about.

**His**- feelings? Scorpio?

STOP! Paaaaaaaause! Thank you, now a little flashback please, thank you veeeeeeeeeery much.

One thing at a time, let's start with the feelings shall we? He didn't mean that **Saga** had -_those_- feelings for him too, did he! Wait, HE DID! It was the best news of the day. Scrap that; let's make it the best news of the century. His brother loved him too, in the same way that he did! That sure took a load off his shoulders.

Now what about the Scorpio? He obviously meant Milo, then what? Did he… saw by any chances the little scene with Milo earlier? Well that would explain why he was so pissed off… Wait, his brother was making a scene and had turned evil -**_again_**- because he was jealous!

Oh by Athena!

Kanon would have rolled his eyes if the situation wasn't so serious. Saga was jealous because of Milo. Now he understood why his twin looked so down the last two weeks. Saga had always loved him and he hadn't noticed! Kanon could have slapped himself in frustration. What an idiot! Now he knew what he had to do. And maybe, just maybe, he could also help his brother…

"Saga…"

Kanon murmured, catching the attention of the Other Saga. The Gemini Saint seemed slightly amused and curious as he watched his twin, but his expression changed abruptly when Kanon raised a hand to cup his cheek in a gentle gesture, his eyes now soft and bright, a sharp contrast against Saga's darkened face.

Kanon didn't wait for a reaction; he simply closed his eyes and kissed his twin softly.

He felt Saga's body grow rigid against him, not expecting this reaction from his brother obviously, but he didn't let go. He wanted his brother to know he didn't have to worry anymore, that he loved him too…

When he pulled away Saga was shaking just the tiniest bit. It was almost imperceptible, but for his twin and close as they were physically it was easy for Kanon to detect. When the second Gemini Saint dared to open his eyes, he was caught in a sea of red. Kanon stopped breathing for a second as he loses himself into the ruby eyes of his twin, overwhelmed by the powerful presence of his brother.

Kanon willingly let himself fall into a pool of maddening emotions, totally in trance and barely noticing when the Other Saga suddenly hugged him fiercely, desperately, as if he may evaporate right in front of him if he let go.

"_Kanon… Don't play with me Kanon! I won't forgive you if you do, and -**he**- won't forgive you either_."

So even the Other Saga felt something for him… The realisation brought a smile of pure happiness to his face.

"I'm not playing Saga… you or your other self; it doesn't matter anymore to me. I… **_I love you brother_**…"

Kanon breathed softly, eyes closed as he let his head rest on his twin's shoulder. He was now totally limp in his brother's arms, letting him know with this simple gesture that he trusted him with his life no matter what, that he didn't have to force him to get what he wanted. Saga could choose to break his neck right now and he wouldn't raise a hand to defend himself. He had chosen to stop hiding and to face his feelings.

The Other Saga still hadn't let go and Kanon could feel his breath, slightly erratic against his skin, and the hand still on his chest. This time Kanon was ready when his brother pulled him into another kiss and kissed back just as fiercely, the twins sharing their first fully willing kiss from both sides. They were both left breathless when they finally separated from each other, their eyes shinning with the desire growing stronger inside of them.

The twins shared a glance -_there was no need for words now_- before Saga literally swipe Kanon off his feet, carrying his younger twin in his arms to their room. Kanon almost protested -_it was so undignified, who did Saga thought he was!_- but thought better of it. He didn't wish to break the bond he had finally completed with his brother after so long and kept quiet. It didn't stop him from throwing a glare to his brother though, glare which effectiveness was wasted by the cute pout on his face; a fact that Saga wisely kept to himself.

As soon as Saga closed the door he threw himself and his twin on the old bed, which squeaked loudly in protest but was obviously ignored. They fell in a tangled mess of limbs upon the mattress; laughing to themselves and totally overwhelmed by the presence of the other. Kanon felt no fear toward the being sprawled on top of him, only a profound love and the need to let go and gave himself up in those warm arms.

The Other Saga wasted no time in exploring the body which was -**his**- to touch, making quick work in getting rid of the light clothes his twin was wearing. Soon the tunic Kanon had worn this day was thrown to the floor carelessly, followed by his belt and the rest of his and his brother's clothes.

Saga admired his twin laying under him, identical to himself and still different, the long hair spread in a beautiful sea of blue silk around him mixed with the black silk of his own hair upon the pillow. Kanon stayed still under his brother, calm and peaceful despite his rapidly increasing breathing. The faintest hint of a blush had touched his face but the youngest twin didn't try to hide, to the pleasure of his brother.

The Other Saga smiled contently and ran a hand against the smooth skin of his brother's stomach, listening and watching for his twin's every reactions. None of the gasps, sharp intake of breath, shivers, small moan and sighs that were for -**him**- and him _alone_ were to escape his attention. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to make Kanon -_sings_- like a bird with his touches. So far he was pretty successful, if the desperate noises from his twin were any indication.

The hand had now reach another part of the lean body exposed to his eyes, joined in it's task by the second one previously busy messing with the blue waterfall of 'ribbons' invading the bed. And what a feast it was for him, to see his beloved twin under him totally trusting, relaxed and tossing his head in wild abandon without holding back any of his fiery temper and passion… A brother so out of it he didn't seem to notice anything around him anymore.

This was all nice and good, but another part of him was demanding immediate attention and he wasn't about to ignore it. Now if Kanon could just focused on him again…

Kanon was shivering under those expert hands, feeling ready to loose his mind with the flow of sensation it brought him. He was lost, overwhelmed by the violent maelstrom of sensations his body was going through, pushed at the edge of a cliff and about to fall down at any given moment. But the warm presence of his brother was here to keep him safe, he knew it. And indeed Kanon was woken from his trance by a mouth gently nipping on his ear and strong hands taking hold of his hips.

Saga watched as the little light of consciousness slowly came back into his twin's eyes and waited patiently for Kanon to regain his senses. Kanon blinked, before fixing his eyes on his brother in a silent question when he noticed his current position. He had been so out of it that Saga had managed to make him straddle his laps by raising his hips slightly, leaving his legs spread on each side of his brother's waist, without him noticing.

Between his new position and his brother bent over him like he was, Kanon figured out his twin's intention easily. The younger twin fought down a slight blush at this and stared with wide eyes at Saga, who was staring back at him calmly. His brother was waiting for him to be ready, the intense red eyes and the hand slowly caressing his inner thigh said as much.

Kanon felt a sensual heat spread through his body at this close contact, the most intimate the twins ever shared. With their bodies pressed together as they were he could feel his brother's desire for him and it only add field to his own fire. Listening to his inner voice Kanon closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to his twin, spreading his legs a little bit more and implicitly showing he was ready to take the last step to complete their bound.

LEMON! LEMON!  
This is supposed to be where the lemon really starts but since won't allow lemons I deleted the scene. Want to see it?  
Go to http: adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story.php? no 544178913 and remove the blanks in the url. Or go to adult fanfic . netand look under Saint Seiya.  
LEMON! LEMON!

Unnoticedby the two brothers, Saga's hair was slowly turned back to its dark blue color as they lay peacefully upon the antic bed.

This was -_not_- how he liked to wake up. Something was tickling his nose and it was driving him insane. With a groan, Saga frowned and tried to chase with one hand whatever was responsible for this 'tickling' sensation. When it didn't work, Saga resolved himself to open his eyes.

A sea of blue was all he could see.

/_God damned hair_…/

Still half asleep -_and not exactly at his best_- Saga impatiently tugged on the incriminated locks of blue silk to get them out of his way. And ended up staring blankly at the face of the person he had uncovered under the long hair.

It was **his** face. No… not **his**, his _brother_.

**_Kanon_**!

Instantly awake Saga sat straight in his bed; eyes ready to fall out of his head glued to the still sleeping form of his twin curled up at his side. The sleeping and very **_naked_** form of his twin.

Saga could only stare numbly, brain still not working correctly, before his other personality decided to kick in and 'saved' the day, aka reminding him of the previous night. This intervention was follow by a little 'discussion' between a mortified Saga and his other self, which ended up with the Other Saga in command for the day after Saga had been assured his twin was all right. It was this moment Kanon choose to wake up.

"Saga…?"

The younger twin slowly crawled onto a sitting position, blinking slowly as if to chase the last traces of sleep from his consciousness and looking around him for his brother. When his eyes set on Saga, Kanon felt a relieved smile starting to form on his lips. His heart filled with warm at the familiar sight, this was his confirmation that last night hadn't been just an illusion. Already the memories of their evening were coming back, reminding him of the pleasure and passion they had shared.

Kanon reached out to his brother with one hand, feeling the need to touch the being before him, to have this intimate contact again with the one person who knew him inside and out. When he noticed the still black hair of his brother, Kanon raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, taking hold of his brother's arm instead. He was soon wrapped into a tight hug, one he didn't want to escape from. Kanon let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

"Saga?"

He tried again, hoping for an answer, an explanation to the presence of his brother's second personality -_or rather the fact that **he** was still there_-. He wasn't afraid anymore but he was still curious. Also the thought that his brother might stay in this state didn't exactly appeal to him. Just thinking about the chaos and explanations it would inevitably bring was enough to give him a headache.

"He was a little panicky when he woke up, so I took over to save the walls from being blasted sky high as well as to save us the trouble of explaining -_why_- there was a giant hole in the Third House."

The Other Saga explained dryly, eyes rising heavenward in a clear demonstration of his opinion on Saga's reactions. Kanon couldn't help but laugh a little at this.

"I see. Why was he in such a state anyway? Don't tell me he…"

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no. He was just worry he may have hurt you or taken advantage of you. You know how he is when I take over."

Kanon nodded slowly against his brother's chest, thinking.

"So now where do we go from here? I mean what about you? Are you going to 'take over' all the time? And how come you seem so… so tame? I remember you to be much more… evil is the word I think. Not that I'm complaining of course! It's just…"

A low chuckle cut Kanon's rambling short, as the Other Saga ruffle his twin's hair. Kanon just stood still, regarding him with a puzzled look on his face.

"You are so cute when you so that."

The Other Saga breathed in his ear, making him shiver as his brother stole a light kiss from him. Blushing the tiniest bit, Kanon slapped gently his twin over the head.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Alright! You really are cute though you know. Anyway I'm just the other side of your brother, even if he tried to refuse this fact altogether. We are the same person so I can't really take over, not like _before_. I only did it because Saga was broken on the inside and didn't know how to restore his balance. He was torn between his duty and his own ambition; I was the side of him who choose ambition. Now that he has got over his problem he doesn't need to fight for control since he is the dominant one, I can't 'win' unless something really disturb him. As for me I don't feel much like trying to take over the world again, only because of _you_. I appeared because he couldn't deal with you by himself. He is very lucky that I love you too you know."

"So, you mean to tell me… that my presence is what keeps the both of you… 'sane'?"

Kanon uttered in understanding, eyes slightly larger in surprise and disbelief.

"You can see it that way. It's the closest to the truth I guess. Separating twins is the worst thing to that can happen to them, we are the living proof of that. Ah, it's time I gave you back to Saga, but remember I won't let him have you all to himself all the time ok?"

The other Saga winked, bending over his twin to seal their lips in another kiss while his hair slowly starts to change to a deep blue. When they pulled away, Kanon met the blue eyes of one sheepish Gemini Saint.

"Hello Kanon."

"Hello to you too, brother."

Kanon smiled, soon echoed by Saga.

"I have good news for you Saga; you won't have to worry about your other personality anymore."

"I know, I heard the whole thing. We are not as… radically opposed as we used to be."

"That's wonderful, now we just have to worry about the others."

Kanon said thoughtfully, head titled to the side. Saga frowned, eyes darkening as he too think his brother's words over.

"What do you mean by this?"

"Well, we can hide the 'resurrection' of your other side or we can show them he is now harmless. I won't push you if you don't want to Saga. I just think it could be a good idea, though not right now. Beside we will need an explanation as to why your other side is now tamed."

Saga's frown deepened, the Gemini Saint thinking over his twin's words.

"Maybe… right now I have other things in mind though."

The Gemini Saint concluded with a smirk, pushing his brother back onto the bed.

This morning promised to be as heated as last night…

"Saga? Kanon? Are you guys up already? We were supposed to meet up with Athena and the Bronze Saints today remember? Come on everyone is waiting for you! Don't tell me you are still asleep!"

Milo yelled, his fist proceeding to almost tear down the door in his impatience. He had been send to check on the Gemini twins when the two Saints didn't show up at the meeting, and frankly he was starting to get tired of talking to a stupid door after 15 minutes.

_/ONE.MORE.TIME. One more time and I will leave them. Dear god what could they been doing? Don't tell me that they are REALLY still asleep! Those two are notorious early birds./  
_  
The Scorpio Saint was ready to give up and dejectedly turned around, preparing to walk away when the familiar sound of a door opening stopped him. Immediately Milo changed his course to face the twins, a bright smile on his face.

"Ah! Finally! I thought you guys wou- AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the proud Milo fell down with a loud thud on the ground.

Standing a few feet away Saga watched the prone form, a self satisfied smirk on his lips. Kanon, who was standing by his brother's side, sweatdropped, a look of embarrassment and pain for his unconscious friend shadowing his features.

"Saga… when I said we should tell the other I didn't mean -_that_- way."

"I know. It's not my fault if he just fainted when he saw me. Serve him right for waking us up."

Saga said plainly, black hair swaying behind him with the gentle wind. Without a look for the out cold man on the floor Saga closed the door behind him, an arm around his twin's waist as he dragged his brother with him toward their room. Kanon was tempted to protest but a kiss quickly made his forget why he wanted to stop in the first place.

The rest of the day went without an itch, Milo was still passed out and the Bronze and Gold Saints wondered where their friends had disappeared to. Only Athena didn't seem worried and giggled all day. The Saints didn't dare question the Goddess and wondered why she kept looking toward the Third House.

**OWARI**


End file.
